


Alpha And The Meta

by galaxywritesstuff



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: right off the bat someone dies, that's p much my writings tho, this is fun, whoo boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxywritesstuff/pseuds/galaxywritesstuff
Summary: Based on a fic prompt on tumblr by the-alpha-ai-is-not-amused: "The Meta discovers the Alpha early." This is my take.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> bringing this over from ff.net because I'm literally never there. Ever. But, hey, maybe I'll get back into the writing swing.

“Church. Church, wake up.”

He’s groggy, but nevertheless, he’s awake now that Captain Flowers is shaking him. Idly, he notes the time-  _ 4:25 in the morning _ . 

“Captain, what the-”

“I’m sorry, Church, but there’s no time to explain. They’ve caught up to us- to you. None of us thought they would find you so quickly, but here we are.”

Church is suddenly  _ extremely _ aware of the Magnum pistol in his Captain’s hand. His eyes widened, and he tried to bolt up in fear, but was pushed back down with one strong hand. “C-Captain?” He doesn’t even  _ try  _ to keep the panic out of his voice. “What are you doing?!”

Distantly, he hears heavy footsteps get closer to his door. His heart rate picks up, and he can almost feel- something familiar-

“No, Church, stop. Don’t let them in. You have to get out of here- jump to anywhere else you can find. But  _ do not let them get you _ ,” Flowers instructs, cocking the pistol. 

“Sir.. I don’t understand- please, sir-” 

“I’m sorry, Private. But this is for your own good.”

_ BANG BANG BANG! _

…

…

…

“What?” Church opened his eyes- he hadn’t even realized he’d closed them- and saw Flowers slumped over on the ground, blood pooling around his braided hair from the multiple gunshot wounds to the back on the neck. He doesn’t get much time to gape, however, because a small figure lights up the darkened room.

“Hello, Alpha.”

 


	2. In Which Church Has A (minor) Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Churchy boy remembers some rumors and Flowers is Hella Ded.

He’s on his feet immediately, dropping to his knees beside Flowers’s dead body. “What the fuck-  _ WHAT THE FUCK?!” _ he screeches, searching for a pulse.

There isn’t one. Church’s breathing starts to pick up, and he looks up at the tall,  _ intimidating _ figure. “You- you killed him-” he stutters. He looks around in a panic, and spots the Magnum pistol, grabbing it. “S-stay back!”

He shrieked as the orange light in the room extinguished momentarily, before appearing next to his shoulder. “Alpha, calm down. We  _ won’t _ hurt you,” a soothing voice echoes. Church relaxes for the slightest instant, before tensing back up.

“The fuck did you call me? The fuck are you? The  _ fuck _ is going on?!” he rapid-fire questions, glaring at the small figure.

“Alpha. It’s your designation- your  _ true _ name.” The figure, which some part of his brain recognizes as an A.I. (and how the fuck does he know that he’s never seen one before in his life) raises a placating hand. “You need to calm down.”

Church scrambles away, the hand that holds the pistol shaking violently. “Back. Up. Who are you?” 

It sighs- and out of the corner of his eye, he can see the hulking suit of armor sigh as well- before saying, “I am Sigma.” 

He freezes.  _ Where have I heard…. _ Church’s eyes track up slowly, flicking from the armor to the projection- and he pins it down. “You… you’re the Meta- oh my God, are you going to kill me too??? Don’t kill me, please- I’m only 23- I’ve not-” 

He practically gasps for air, desperate to convey that he hasn’t but barely  _ lived _ yet, he wasn’t  _ ready to die- _ But Sigma stopped him. 

“You aren’t going to die. You’re much too important to us… to me.” 

...the fuck is that supposed to mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha so i kinda forgot this exists??? but hey. whatevs. short chapters are still a thing, and I really am not particularly happy at Church's reaction, but i mean i guess it works?  
> -shrugs-  
> Anyway, leave a comment if you wanna see something in the fic and i'll see if I can work it in somewhere idfk  
> also... y'all actually like this rambling half-baked idea so I GUESS HERE HAVE MORE


	3. Tucker Makes An Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the author makes dumb musical references with titles, Church shuts down, and a kidnapping happens. Just a normal day in Blue Base.

Apparently, Church said that out loud on accident, or maybe Sigma picked up on it, as he-it-they-whatever the fuck continued, “You are going to come with us. We will keep you safe from the people hunting you.”

Church held up his hand, slamming his eyes shut as he tried to slow his breathing. When his heart rate and breathing didn’t feel like he’d just run a 10k, he opened them again and 

_ attempted _ to speak calmly. 

“Why the fuck would I go anywhere with you? You just shot my CO-”

“Hush. You are in no danger,” Sigma cut him off. “You will come of us on your own, or you will-”

Sigma disappeared suddenly, and the Meta turned and seemed to melt into the shadows as Tucker came running into the room, breathing hard. “Dude, what the fuck?! Are yooooohhh my God, Captain! What the fuck happened here?!” 

Church just… stared into the distance, the shock starting to set in. Tucker glanced up from where he was looking at Captain Flowers’ body, then moved to help Church sit on the bed. “Easy there, dude, you okay?”

Church made no outward movement, but Tucker sighed and seemed to get it. “S’ok, dude. You’re okay. Yo-JESUS FUCKING CHRIST WHAT THE SHIT-” He yelped when a large hand seemed to  _ materialize _ on Church’s shoulder, a low, rumbling growl filling the room. Church didn’t even seem to notice, not even when the large, white-armored figure picked him up with surprising gentleness, and set him over their shoulder. 

The figure regarded Tucker coldly behind that gold-visored helmet, then seemed to shrug him off as a non-threat, and took Church off.

Tucker watched them go, staring as they sprinted off. “...I.. I gotta call Command.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whaaat? 2 chapters in one day?? The fuck, me?  
> lmao but seriously i'm just bs-ing this whole fic tbh pls help me with canon and knowing things cause i havent seen BGC in a very long time sooooo

**Author's Note:**

> whoo ok that's short. but, it's more just to set up the whole thing.


End file.
